


just the three of us

by trulychenle



Series: domestic renhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Baby Zhong Chen Le, Child Zhong Chen Le, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulychenle/pseuds/trulychenle
Summary: “Haechan, I want a baby.”It wasn't a harmful statement, yet still managed to fully wake Haechan up instantly.Renjun whispered it right under Haechan’s ear , his breath catching in his throat making him cough silently before he spoke again.“I want a baby so bad.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: domestic renhyuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes. comments appreciated :)

Haechan was exhausted.  


During his college years he thought he had been tired. He had thought that staying up until 5 in the morning, cramming, and then taking exams one after the other with nothing but energy drinks keeping him lucid was the most exhausting thing he had ever lived through.  
He was wrong.  


When Haechan and Renjun had first moved in together, he found a new reason not to sleep. Haechan had started in a low position in a company he had been taken into. He studied business all through college, and while he had been hoping his credentials would allow for something more than a low entry level position he had to have a good attitude about his job to work his way up . It was a decent pay anyway, and with the mortgage and living expenses accumulating, they needed stability.  


Renjun himself was still studying in school. He had completed his first 4 years with Haechan, and was now in medical school working to become the best doctor in Korea.  
Between Haechan’s work and Renjun’s classes, their days never seemed to mix well. Haechan so missed Renjun desperately. They really only saw each other at night, and that consisted mostly of eating and sleeping because they both were exhausted from the day.  
It was a hellish torture, but when Haechan had been promoted by the time Renjun passed his final tests to begin interning for a hospital they knew everything was going to work out. Haechan thought the maximum level of exhaustion had been wrapped up and ended there.  
Once again, he was wrong.  


Renjun and Haechan had taken a week of vacation before Renjun was to start interning. They had flown out to some fancy resort that cost way too much, and drank expensive fruity alcoholic drinks, and didn’t use up that much of the sleep they missed because it was hard to keep your hands off your boyfriend when he looked so beautiful glowing in his accomplishments.  
Haechan had yet to achieve all his dreams though. So on the last night they were booked to be on vacation, when they were sitting on the small terrace of the hotel room watching the ocean in the dark with the speaker playing old tunes, Haechan pulled out the engagement ring he had purchased over a year ago and asked Renjun to be his husband.  
Only then Haechan had thought his life was complete. He thought that they both had their desired jobs and their marriage was going so perfectly and they would be in a settled routine.  
Renjun had thrown a slight wrench in that plan around six months later when he woke Haechan up in the middle of the night crying.  


“Haechannie,” Renjun murmured into his neck, his wet tears dripping down the curves of his cheeks and onto Haechan’s neck. “Haechanie wake up.”  
Of course Haechan was more than scared. He had thought his husband was in pain, crying silently like that clinging to him so tightly.  
“Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” He asked, groggy and a little disoriented rubbing his hand down Renjun’s back.  
“Haechan, I want a baby.”  


It wasn't a harmful statement, yet still managed to fully wake Haechan up instantly.  
Renjun whispered it right under Haechan’s ear , his breath catching in his throat making him cough silently before he spoke again.  


“I want a baby so bad.”  


Haechan’s eyes shot wide open, while he had been with Renjun for many vulnerable moments, he hadn’t remembered the last time he heard this much desperation in his husbands voice.  
He knew Renjun had been keeping something from him for weeks now. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in the way he talked, but he truly had no idea that it had been this.  
Haechan had told Renjun he was scared to have children. He knew it’s something Renjun has always wanted, but he didn’t know if he would be a good enough father. And they were both always so busy with work, already not having much time for themselves, he didn’t see how it could work.  


But now, more than ever, he could see it in Renjun clear as day. Renjun didn’t feel complete anymore, there was a hole in his heart where only a child could go, and Haechan had started to feel the same hole opening.  


Everywhere they went together they saw babies. In stores. At restaurants. He saw them on the desks of coworkers in tiny picture frames, and every time he got online google taunted him with children’s advertisements.  


The hurtful longing started then, and he really didn’t know how Renjun had stood it for long. Haechan had never experienced something as strongly as the need for a child. It was about 2 months after Renjun had woken him up that fateful night, when Haechan laid in bed until 4 in the morning unable to stop his mind from thinking about the joy in Renjun's eyes when he saw a child and how sparking the feeling of having his own baby cuddled in his arms would be.  


Haechan woke Renjun up with a kiss to the neck, ignoring when Renjun tried to slap him away complaining about it being too early.  
“Let’s get a baby, Renjunnie.” He mumbled into the kisses slowly working his way up to Renjun’s jaw not missing the way he froze.  
“What?” Renjun croaked, making Haechan laugh against his skin, pecking his lips quickly before saying it again.  


“I said let’s have a baby, Renjun. I want to raise a child with you.” Renjun's eyes were so wide, and even though Haechan could only faintly see them in the dark, his smile was so bright Haechan could see it like a bright flashlight and he felt a little sad when he had to kiss it off his face, but he really couldn’t stop himself.  
After the big fun of making the decision to proceed with having a baby, of course things got difficult. They could afford to adopt a baby of course, they had a spare room and they could afford to buy everything for a nursery with ease, but they couldn’t both work as many hours a day as they currently did. Renjun wouldn’t give way. Even if they had both taken a leave from work, Renjun didn’t want them to be those parents who constantly pushed their child off onto another person. They were going to be the biggest part of the child’s life and that was that. Renjun was convinced that they owed the child the best life possible, and while Haechan agreed with him, the thought of Renjun throwing away his entire career he had been building up made him feel sick. Renjun was ready to throw out everything for this, all his schooling, all his long nights, hard work and strenuous tests, he was ready to leave his dream because their baby meant so much more.  


Haechan liked his job. He had pictured himself as a businessman his entire life, and office work so far had been fulfilling enough, but it truly wasn’t his passion. He wasn’t significantly helping people like Renjun did, and even though it scared him he told Renjun that he would quit his job and find work elsewhere from home if it meant that they could have their baby and Renjun would keep his job.  


Haechan felt saddened about it, and Renjun knew it as he could feel his husband's guilt. The atmosphere for a while was so suffocating,but as soon as he put in his 2 weeks, and they went to the adoption agency where newborn Zhong Chenle was placed in his arms, they both fell in love at first sight again, and for his tiny baby Haechan would give up his work a thousand times.  
Lee Chenle instantly became his entire life and there was no one he would rather raise him with than his other half.  


Having a baby eliminates sleep. Sleep no longer exists as a regular occurance. Even if you think you’re sleeping, you are actually just thinking about the baby, waiting for him to cry again, anxious to have him back in your arms. Most nights of the beginning of his life, Chenle was safely tucked against Renjun's chest snuggly boxed in by Haechan who held them both protectively.  
Caring for an infant was true exhaustion Haechan had finally learned.  


The best part of it though, was that you didn’t care if you were tired ,sure maybe you got cranky, maybe you felt lightheaded and forgot to eat so frequently your husband had to become your mother and yell at you, but it was worth it. It was all worth it.  


Haechan had time to sleep when he was dead, but for now Chenle needed him.  


Naturally when it was time for Renjun to go back to work Haechan got scared. He was scared to do it all by himself, because all this time Renjun had been right beside him, learning with him and helping guide him along with a gentle hand giving Chenle what he needed when Haechan couldn’t.  


Haechan honestly didn’t think he could do it, but Renjun knew he could and just like that Haechan became the stay at home dad he never dreamed he could be.  


Renjun was right, as always. Haechan loved being a dad way more than he ever would have loved sitting in a square cubicle and typing away at a computer.  
He loved getting Chenle his gross little mushy baby food and reading stories to him. He loved when his small chubby fingers grabbed his own fingers and wrapped around them. He loved the light hair pulls and strapping him to his chest so they could slow dance around their living room.He loved singing softly to him while he stayed warm in his arms as he would go down for his nap.  
Chenle was such a beautiful boy.Haechan and Renjun had not been shy to show off their baby to anyone they had ever met. Chenle had the brightest eyes and the sweetest chubby cheeks and his golden laughter was Haechan’s favorite sound in the whole world right next to Renjun’s of course.  


Watching Chenle grow in his first years was something Haechan will always be proud of. When Chenle hit the big age of four and it was time to put him in preschool so he could learn some social skills, Haechan and Renjun both cried the night before. Haechan was the one who started the crying,but if anyone asked he would not hesitate to throw Renjun right under the bus.  
Renjun had taken the day off from work the day before to spend it with Chenle, aswell as the day of, to drop him off with Haechan.  


Haechan had been worried Chenle would cry. He was worried he might hug his leg, and ask to not go with his heartbreaking puppy eyes, and how exactly was Haechan supposed to make him go away if he did that?  


Chenle was excited though. He had gotten a brand new pair of shoes and new clothes because he was growing out of his old ones and he had made sure to ask Renjun baba to brush his hair extra neat that morning. He looked adorable in his slightly oversized beige overalls and white shirt paired with sneakers that he couldn’t kick off easily.Chenle was beaming, happily dragging both his parents by the hands as well as he could, to the bright colored door where the sounds of children playing inside called to him.  
He hugged both of them and left a slobbery kiss on their cheeks before bowing to his teacher and waving goodbye getting led into the room with a big smile on this little face.  
Haechan had felt so utterly betrayed and upset that he pouted for an hour after arriving home and almost didn’t end up enjoying the first alone time Renjun and him had had in a long time. Almost.  


That night, when Chenle came home bouncing off the walls with energy,he had been excited to tell them he had made a best friend named Jisung, and had gotten married to him ‘because he loved him and that’s what you do when you love someone’ Haechan had coughed on his tea, and Renjun spent over an hour trying to explain that his son wasn’t really married just because he said so, which Chenle took no care to.  


It took a bit of time but the family of three fell into a routine again. Haechan dropped Chenle off at preschool, did his work until he met up with Renjun on his lunch break to eat together. After that he went back home and worked again and cleaned up a little until he needed to get Chenle. At home again, they would play or Chenle would watch cartoons as haechan continued work on his laptop until it was time to start dinner. Renjun usually always got home right in time to eat dinner and then they typically spent the evening together. More often than not Renjun would be the one to tuck Chenle into bed and read him a storybook to sleep with Haechan lingering right outside the door listening in and feeling absurdly domestic.  


Today was supposed to be just like every other day, but Haechan was exhausted. More exhausted than he had been in a while, with no motivation to shake the feeling away.  
He hadn’t stirred awake when Renjun had woken up to go to work that morning even though he always woke up to say goodbye. When he woke up to his own alarm an hour later he felt so alone and sluggish in his empty bed.  


The night before his mom had called him. His dad had fallen and hurt his hip and was, of course, rushed to the hospital. Renjun left the office early to come and be with Chenle and Haechan had driven over 2 hours to see him in the hospital. His dad's health wasn’t where it needed to be lately and Haechan had to go and see him.  
Driving home so late was torture, and after checking on Chenle in his bed he had slipped into bed beside Renjun feeling tense,sore and upset.  
Haechan had thought Renjun was asleep, but as soon as he settled down his husband moved to rest his head on Haechan’s chest rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.  


“How’s your dad?” He murmured, peering up at him looking as tired as Haechan felt.  


“It’s broken. I have no idea how long they are going to keep him there, but mom’s staying.”  


“You know there is no way you could have stayed any longer. Your parents understand that too.” Renjun whispered seeing right through Haechan like always.  


“I’m so scared for him, junnie. Why can’t he just take care of himself?” Haechan grumbled, putting his hand in Renjun’s hair starting to play with it, trying not to get agitated all over again.  
“Well, He happens to be very stubborn just like another Lee I know.” Renjun teased scooting down a bit so it would be easier for Haechan to play with his hair. “But you know this weekend we can all go down. Me, you, and Chenle. I’m sure seeing his grand child will make your dad feel much better and you know how much your mom misses him.”  
“You want to?” Haechan asked. It was a lot of work to travel with Chenle so long and he knew Renjun had to be so tired from work.  
“If it will make you feel better than I need to. Chenle isn't my only baby I need to take care of you know?” He teased with a laugh. Haechan rolled his eyes, but he really didn’t mean it.  


“Speaking of Chenle. How was he tonight?”  


Renjun groaned loudly and Haechan furrowed his eyebrows, concerned.  


“He was so fussy, Haechannie. I have never seen him so fussy in my life.” Renjun ranted. “He wanted to be held constantly and he didn’t want to go to sleep, or eat, or even play. I think he really missed you. and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I’m not as good with him as you are.” He mumbled sadly.  


“Hey,” Haechan said seriously, moving his hand from Renjun's hair to his cheek looking down into his eyes. “You are good with him. He gets his moods like everyone does and it’s not your fault or anything you can control. He adores you just was much as you adore him. He loves you, baba.” Haechan said sweetly before pinching Renjun's cheeks grinning when he turned pink.  
“Shut your mouth and go to sleep, jerk. We have stuff to do tomorrow, but you know...” He scooted back up to press his face into Haechan’s neck. “I was thinking about just coming home for lunch tomorrow instead of eating out.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to Haechan’s neck. Immediately Haechan understood his husband's plan.  
“You’re the biggest tease on the planet.” He grumbled leaning over to turn off the light.  


“You love it.” Renjun said giggling in reply.  


It was such a sweet and promising end to the night, and now he had woken up in a dreadful mood all by himself.  


He ignored his alarm the first time, hitting snooze and crushing his face into the pillow needing just a few more minutes before he had the strength to get out of bed.  
He had fallen back into a half sleep easily, but he hadn’t fallen so deep that he missed the sound of bare feet padding across the wooden floor . He knew Chenle was coming towards his bed and even though he knew he had to get up, he laid still when Chenle struggled to climb onto their tall bed, panting as he flopped down beside Haechan and wormed his way into his arms.  
“G’morning baby.” Haechan slurred letting Chenle snuggle up against him and shove his slobbery face into his neck. He drooled a lot in his sleep. It just couldn’t be helped.  
“Appa,” Chenle whined, pressing his face harder against Haechan’s neck so rough it almost hurt. “Missed you.” He grumbled, sounding peevish.  
Haechan wanted to groan knowing that Chenle had not slept off his irritable mood.  


“I missed you too, but tonight will be a lele and appa night okay? We can make popcorn and watch whatever movie you want.” He bribed already ready to stoop to whatever level it took to make the day easier.  


Chenle didn’t reply to him though just shoving his grubby little arms around Haechan’s neck nuzzling his face there over and over again probably itching his nose. It felt suspiciously wet and Haechan closed his eyes and counted to ten to find the patience not to say anything as Chenle used him as a human tissue.  
“Lele, you want to hang out with appa don’t you?” He asked again, tapping the snotty little human heaters back before sitting up guiding his little legs around his waist before he stood with him.  
“No.” Chenle said angrily, holding still as Haechan carried him to the bathroom.  


“Why not?” Haechan asked feigning hurt, detangling the clingy boy from him, sitting him on the sink to grab a Kleenex to clean the gunk off his face. Then he wet a washcloth with warm water and carefully wiped his face, arms, and hands down. He was awfully sweaty and Haechan made a mental note to tell Renjun the robocar poli pajamas were too hot for this time of year.  
Chenle just made an incoherent grumbling noise fighting Haechan every step of the way.  
“Baby, work with me here. You have to get ready for school.” Haechan pleaded.  


“No I don wanna.” Chenle said, his bottom lip jutting out, as Haechan pulled his shirt over his head, and scooped him up around the middle to pull off his pants easier. Chenle whined and kicked after his pants were off, and Haechan knew he was close to crying so he swung him around holding him back against his chest . He sighed when Chenle crammed his face tight back into his neck clenching his nightshirt in his tiny fists.  


“Don’t you want to see Jisung. I’m sure he misses you and a good husband would go to make him happy.” He tried, carrying Chenle to his room to get him some clothes. He still hasn’t dropped the whole husband thing and Haechan had simply embraced it.  


“No. Sungie wasn’t even there yesterday.” Chenle grumbled. “I missed him too.” Haechan sighed and collected an outfit for the day all without putting Chenle down.  
“Didn’t you have fun with baba yesterday too though?” Haechan tried again. He was deliriously tired and he was struggling badly to handle the situation. All he wanted was to get Chenle to school so he could come home, and nap, and think straight.  


“I want baba too.” Chenle said, sounding angry now as Haechan had to pry him off to set him on the bed. “Where’s he?”  


“At work. He always goes to work in the morning. You know that, baby.” Haechan murmured.  


“Why?” Chenle grumbled kicking his feet when Haechan tried to pull on his jeans.  
“Because he has to work.” Haechan said simply, catching his leg, holding him gently as he started to pull the denim up his leg. Chenle was not having it thought and he kicked hard narrowly missing Haechan’s nose letting out a piercing scream.  


Haechan backed away pinching the bridge of his almost broken nose trying not to scream himself as Chenle thrashed banging his fists on the bed.  
“No!” He cried out. “No! No! No!” Haechan could only watch and count backwards from ten in his mind until Chenle wore himself out and laid flush and panting. After he was done Haechan simply tried again pulling his pants up in record speed moving Chenle like a doll as he pulled on his shirt because he had gone as rigid as a statue in his hands.  
When he was done he picked up his furious son and carried him into the kitchen, setting him in his highchair, getting him a simple bowl of cereal.  
After 10 minutes of Chenle refusing to eat or even let the spoon get anywhere near his mouth being dangerously close to sobbing; Haechan set him out with cartoons on the tablet while he himself got dressed to take him over to the school.  


Getting his shoes on after was the next big battle. Haechan was positive he would have bruises from being kicked so many times but he got the socks on and the sneakers eventually and he just kept telling Chenle he had to no matter how many times he said he didn’t want to go.  


He didn’t know why Chenle didn’t want to go today of all days when any other time he loved school, but he held onto the hope he would be fine after he got there so he wrestled him into his car seat and put on his favorite music on the drive even though it was horrendously annoying trying to cheer him up. That did nothing though and Chenle spent the entire time glaring out the window.  
He needed to be carried into the building and then they got to the door Chenle wouldn’t let go. He held on tightly no matter what Haechan whispered to him. He mouthed the situation to the teacher who sympathetically tried to coax Chenle, but Chenle held on firmly and finally started to cry when the teacher tried to take him out of his arms.  
“Appa!” He wailed and Haechan grimaced as he handed him over. Chenle was inconsolable as his grip slipped from his neck and he screamed and reached out for Haechan as his teacher tried to get a hold of him.  


“I love you, baby. I’ll be back for you soon. I promise.” He said trying to assuage him before leaving in a hurry the teacher waving him off.  
The whole ride home he felt empty. He was angry with himself but as soon as he did stumble back to bed he fell asleep. He knew Chenle was in good hands now at least and when he got home he would make it up to him.  


He woke up that afternoon to Renjun touching his cheeks.  
“I promise you sex and you fall asleep on me.” Renjun teased. “I can’t believe it.”  
Haechan looked at him groggily for a moment before it processed and he laughed reaching out to pull Renjun on top of him.  
“I wouldn’t dream of passing up this opportunity even if I am tired.” Haechan mumbled before pressing his lips to Renjun's desperately. After the morning he had he definitely needed some stress relief and any intimate time with Renjun was always special no matter how little time they had.  


Renjun adjusted himself on top of him laying between his legs holding Haechan’s face tight. Haechan ran his hands down Renjun's back to grab his butt, arguably his favorite physical trait of Renjun's other than maybe his eyes, but he was interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket.  


Renjun broke the kiss, their mouths popping apart wetly and Haechan whined. “Just let it ring.” He groaned pressing their lips together again. Renjun let him for a moment obviously wanting it too, but when the phone kept going Renjun pulled them apart again with a groan reaching into Haechan’s pocket ignoring Haechan’s second and louder groan.  
“It’s Chenle’s school.” Renjun said his voice changed from sultry to scared in an instant and Haechan watched as he picked up the phone for him.  
Renjun looked pale as he listened. Haechan could faintly hear the teacher rambling on and on from the other end and after she was done Renjun only said they would be there as soon as possible before hanging up.  


“What? What’s wrong?” Haechan asked, his heart pounding.  


“Chenle’s really sick. She said he’s been crying since you dropped him off this morning and after lunch he got sick. Apparently he also has a temperature.” Renjun said moving off of Haechan straightening out his suit before heading off.  


Haechan got up right after feeling sick to his own stomach.  


“I should have known. He threw a fit this morning. He wouldn’t eat, and he cried when I dropped him off, and god- I’m a horrible horrible dad.” He said shoving his shoes on.  
“You were exhausted, Haechannie.” Renjun replied. He was trying to be reassuring but he was so worried about Chenle himself it really came out as lack luster and made Haechan feel worse. He was too tired to notice how sick his own child was. What kind of scum was he?  


He chewed on his bottom lip and stayed silent as they hurried to the car and sat in the passenger seat silently, turning off Chenle’s music when it started, his eyes burning.  
He trailed behind Renjun as they went in and Renjun didn’t say anything about it in autopilot parent mode. Haechan swore he could have taken down someone three times his own size just to get to their baby right now. Renjun was such an amazing dedicated parent and If he would have been with Chenle this morning he would have noticed he was sick right away. This all never would have happened.  


When they came in Chenle was sitting in the nurse's office with no shirt since he puked all over the one he was wearing this morning and he was still crying.  
Renjun moved forward and scooped Chenle into his arms Immediately and Chenle latched back onto him right away, his arms wrapping around his neck and his face following a second later.  
Haechan knew Chenle was probably still mad at him so he let Renjun calm him and he talked to the nurse assuring her they had medicine at home to give him and apologizing for the mess and thanking her for helping him.  


He was just going through the motions at that point and when they could leave he walked behind dejectedly. He didn’t even notice when Renjun had stopped in front of him on the sidewalk and he very narrowly avoided running into him.  
He caught himself in time though, confused as Renjun turned back to him.  
“Lele wants to see his appa now.” Renjun said obviously mimicking what Chenle had told him and while Haechan was surprised he moved forward right away to take his baby into his arms and hold him close. Chenle hugged his neck and leaned his head on his shoulder sniffling quietly his nose once again dripping snot. He was still flushed with fever and he looked absolutely pitiful, yet ridiculously sweet.  


“I’m sorry, baby.” Haechan murmured, snuggling his face down into Chenle’s hair to hide the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since the call. “Appa is so so sorry baby. I should have listened when you said you didn’t want to go.”  


He shook with a sob holding Chenle a bit tighter. He didn’t deserve his forgiveness in all honesty. He had failed him so completely and he didn’t know how he could make it up to him. All the signs were there and he missed them.  


“Appa, don’t cry.” Chenle mumbled quietly with a watery giggle wiggling so Haechan would move his head back. “I’m not mad. It’s okay.” He assured like it was that simple reaching up with his sticky hands to rub at his cheeks and get rid of the tears that just wouldn’t stop falling.  


“Lele, Loves you.”  


“Appa loves lele.” He said back laughing through his tears peppering kisses all over his face. Chenle giggled again, starting to do so hysterically when Renjun came over and joined in, pecking with his lips everywhere Haechan wasn’t.  


“And I love both appa and lele. Not let’s get home and get some messy baby a bath.” Renjun announced taking Chenle back carefully leaning over to kiss Haechan’s lips before taking him to his car seat.  


Haechan smiled and wiped his own face with his hoodie sleeve unsure of how he was supposed to stay sad after that going to the car listening to Chenle argue with Renjun about being messy the entire ride home.  


Renjun called off the rest of the day and helped Haechan get the very messy baby (Renjun won the argument) in the tub and medicine in his tummy.  
Then they all cuddled up for a movie Chenle’s head in Haechan’s lap and his feet in Renjun's. The medicine had knocked Chenle out before the previews were even over but it didn’t matter anyway. He was safe and sound now with both of them and while Haechan knew he still had a lot to learn he knew he had the best husband and the best baby in the world to help him along.


End file.
